Oh no, not again!
by SkummBanan
Summary: What happens when Toby, after a fight gets so mad at Sarah that he wishes her away to The Goblin City, five years after their first adventure.      And what will Jareth think about seeing her again?    M rated for later chapters!
1. Toby, what have you done!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the labyrinth or none of its caracters except for Thea Williams.  
><strong>_

Since Sarah came back from rescuing her baby brother five years ago, her life had been miserable. Her parents still handed over all responsibility for Toby on her. But not only for Toby, now had Sarah the responsibility for Thea too, her new baby sister. Her parents had decided to have another child about two years ago. Sarah had of course matured a lot since that specific day five years ago, but still she felt used and like a slave in her own home. A slave that had to take care of the two children at home while her parents went out and amused themselves. After she got home from the labyrinth she started to read the tale of the Goblin King and his labyrinth to Toby, and it had soon become his favourite night time story.

"_Sara! Come down and do your chores now! I have an appointment at the hairdresser today and I don't want to become late." _Her stepmother shouted impatient from downstairs. Sara rushed down the stair into the kitchen to find her stepmother waiting. _"What took you so long? Very well, I have left a note on the fridge with your chores for today. Your father will be home around six a clock and then we'll go out as soon as possible. Make sure the children are in bed for their proper bedtimes." _Her stepmother said while leaving through the door.

Sara had long ago stopped to fuss and argue with her stpemother,now days she just accepted that she was a slave while she still lived at home. She eyed the note and saw that the chores were the same as every weekend. Her stepmother and father had stopped asking her if she might be occupied or have a date during the weekend's years ago. Not that she really ever were, but it would have been nice to be asked once in a while. Since she had refused Jareth's offer in the Labyrinth she really hadn't been thinking on or going out with boys much, even though she was nearly 21 years old. The only man that entered her mind at times was the man she had left rejected five years ago.

"_Sarah! Sarah! Thea has taken Sir Lancelot again! And she's drooling all over his ear_!" came the pleading scream from her five year old brother Toby. _"I'll be right there Toby!"_ Sarah yelled while walking up the stairs into her baby sister's room. She found her baby sister sitting in her crib drooling all over her old, and now her brother's current teddy bear while Toby tried to pull it away from her only to make his baby sister cry loudly.

"_Toby, that wasn't a very nice thing to do to Thea! She's just a baby, and babies drool on stuff! Now go and pour water in the tub, it's time for your bath."_ Sarah said as she took up Thea and tried to comfort her to get her to be quiet._ "But Sarah! It's not fair!" _Toby said and reminded her so much of herself five years ago._ "Why do I get to be punished, when she is the one that took MY Sir Lancelot!" _Toby whined disappointing but left and went to the bathroom without any more complains. Sara was glad he did, she would explain to him later why, but first she needed to feed Thea.

Sarah Went down and found the bottle for Thea and fed her after getting her quiet. Then she went and put her back in the crib and gave her one of her toys, a unicorn plushie that Sara had given her on the day she was born. _"Sarah? Can you come and help me wash my hair? I can't do it myself."_ Toby asked so very shyly from the bathroom next door that Sarah smiled and went to him. Sarah helped him to wash his hair and get him to dress before they went down in the kitchen to eat. Sarah always made pancakes on the nights that her parents went out, tonight was no exception. Sitting down at the table with Toby to eat their dinner Sarah felt a bit ashamed that she had raised her voice towards him earlier. _"Toby, I'm sorry that I wasn't fair to you earlier. But you shouldn't yell at Thea like that. She will get upset. And that's not nice. And I didn't punish you for it; you needed to take a bath anyway."_ Sarah smiled at Toby and tried to act like the mature 21 old woman she had become. "But she is so annoying she always take my stuff!" he whined and looked hurt. _"But Toby, she is just a little baby. She don't really understand what she is doing, and you know, you was exactly like her when you were a baby."_ Sarah said smiling and thinking back to that day when she really lost her temper with him and wished him away to the Gobling King. Away to Jareth.

Toby seemed to understand and smiled, he asked if he could be excused and go up and play with his toys before Sarah came to tuck him in to bed and promised to read the labyrinth to him. As she took care of the dishes and the rest of her chores she thought back on that day. The day she defeated the labyrinth. She wondered what would have happened if she had accepted his offer instead of saving Toby.

'_I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave' _

His words still echoed in her mind. She had tried to forget all about Jareth, but somehow he just continued to come back to her. Ever since she came back she constantly dreamt about their meeting in the ballroom. How wonderful it had been dancing in his arms and for once feeling appreciated for who she was. The way he constantly had tried to make her accept his offer to stay with him. The way he had made her feel inside when he had taken her hands in his gloved ones and led her out on the dance floor. Giving her chills every time their eyes met. Yes, she had thought about the Goblin King a lot during the past five years. About what could have been if she hadn't refused him so coldly.

"_Ahh! Sarah! Come here now!"_ Toby yelled panicked. Sarah rushed up the stairs afraid of the scene that would meet her upstairs. The scene that met her wasn't even near what she had imagined, but terrible in its own way. In one end of the room sat her baby sister ripping through and tugging the pages of her and Toby's most bellowed book: The Labyrinth! In the other end of the room, stood Toby screaming at Thea. _"What are you doing you stupid baby! You ruin everything! I hate you, I hate you!"_ Toby was so angry that Sarah had to interfere. _"Toby! Stop screaming at your baby sister! She will get frightened. I can buy a new copy of the book." _She said softening her voice in the end.

But Toby didn't care about the words that she spoke, he was so angry at their baby sister that tears fell from his eyes. _"I don't want a new copy! I want that one! She is always ruining my things! I wish I didn't have a little sister!"_ Toby screamed so loud that Thea started crying hard.

"_Toby! You don't mean that. You love your baby sister; you're her beloved big brother! Now stop screaming and behave like a good boy!"_ Sarah said raising her voice a bit in an attempt to make Toby stop.

"_No! I hate you too, you're all stupid and mean to me! I wish I didn't have a big sister either..."_ the tearstained Toby turned to Sarah and said with a cold voice. _"...I wish the goblins would come and take you away..."_

"_TOBY NO!"_ Sarah screamed in pure horror. A cold chill ran down her spine and she held her breath for what was to come.

"_...right NOW!"_ Sarah let out her breath in a scream at the same time that Toby released the last words that would doom her. At the same time the light turned off and left them in complete darkness, except for the moonlight shining through the balcony door. Suddenly the doors flew open and made the wind play with the curtains. The wind felt like a caress on her cheek. Sarah turned towards Toby and Thea and let out a quiet and frightened whisper. _"Toby, what have you done…"_

"_Hello again Sarah...It's been a while...too long..."_ Jareth said standing in the doorway with his emotionless eyes, playing with his crystal ball.  
>_<p>

Oh no! What has Toby done? What will happen to Sarah now? You'll find out in the next chapter!

Well, this was my first Labyrinth fanfiction. I hope you review this and thell me what you think about it.


	2. Mood Swings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the labyrinth or none of its caracters except for Thea Williams.  
>_<strong>****

"_Sarah…it's been a while since that day you left my castle."_ Jareth's voice was steadier than he thought. The sight of Sarah again after all these years made his heart skip a beat. Her rejection had hurt him. He had been willing to give her everything, his love and soul. But she had rejected him coldly and left him with nothing. She hadn't even hesitated in what she wanted.

"_I see that faith brought us together once more."_ He said with a grin on his face.

"_Jareth…"_ Sarah breathed quietly. She had tears in her eyes as she took the hand of the frightened little boy and picked up the screaming girl as if protecting them from him. Not that he would do anything to the little children. It really only was Sarah that he wanted. But he wanted to play with her a bit before taking her.

"_Sarah, Sarah…Do you really think I would harm them?"_ Jareth said crocking his head to the side giving her an evil grin. Sarah tightened the grip around the children when the impact of his words hit her. She truly was frightened. Jareth's grin widened in satisfaction, he would break her, and then make her beg for his love_. "Maybe I should make your concerns a reality?"_ He said, conjuring one of his crystal balls. He didn't have to look to know that Sarah's eyes widened and that she got difficulties with her breathing. _"Jareth, please don't do this"_ Sarah pleaded_. "I will go with you, just don't harm them"_

"_But what is this? Where has your spirit gone? It's no fun when you don't put on a fight"_ Jareth said in a vicious tone that didn't foreshadow anything good while playing with the crystal in his hand. This caught Toby's attention. He had up till now been hiding behind Sarah, too scared to say anything. _"Sarah? Who is that?" _It came from the scared little boy. _"I'm the Goblin King, and I have brought you a gift" _Jareth answered, holding the crystal up to the child.

"_What is it?"_ Toby asked uncertain and took some steps toward Jareth and his crystal. "_It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary boy, who is treated unfairly by his sister."_ Jareth said with a seductive smile meant as much for Toby as for Sarah. He chose his words wisely, wanting them to remind Sarah of their last adventure together.

Sarah instantly understood the taunt and felt a wave of shame wash over her. A smirk appeared on Jareth's face when he thought of the irony in their situation. Five years ago Sarah had fought her way through his labyrinth, only to save her baby brother. Now, the roles were different, Sarah wouldn't have a chance to run the labyrinth again. Not this time. Now it was her baby brother that held her faith in his hands. And Jareth didn't have any intention on giving the child the same opportunity that he gave Sarah. Despite everything, he wasn't a monster that took joy in other peoples misery.

"_Go and play with this for a while."_ Jareth handed over the crystal to the child. Toby looked at Sarah for a moment with triumph glowing in his eyes before walking to the corner, but Sarah knew that his triumph wouldn't last. Cause he didn't know what the result of his words really would be. He was only five years old, only a toddler. The words he spoke from the book was something he had been told every night before he would fall asleep, told by Sarah herself. How could he possible know what those words would bring with them when he himself uttered them against Sarah? Right now he only felt proud because he had received a gift from Jareth.

"So Sarah, how does it feel to have been betrayed by your own brother? Too have lost against me? The same man you defeated five years ago." Jareth whisper from behind her ear. Sarah had been so lost in thoughts that she hadn't noticed him sneaking up upon her. His breath caressed the sensitive skin on her neck. It was something so sensual with his deep voice that made her shiver. Jareth couldn't make out if it was from fear or if it was pure lust. Whatever it was, Jareth was pleased of the reaction.

"_You know, I have been very generous today. If I would have wanted, I could have taken you immediately as Toby's words were spoken, but I didn't. Isn't that generous of me?"_ He used her lack of focus to pull her closer against his body. _"Why did you leave me? I would have made all your dreams come true, you know it. Admit it; you made the wrong choice back then!"_ His voice was so demanding it made Sarah's blood boil. Before Jareth could react Sarah spun around and slapped him across the cheek. _"How dare you? I was saving my brother from you. I had never even thought about accepting your offer. And if you ever touch me again with your repulsive hand, I swear to you, I will do more than that"_

Sarah's action and words really made him lose his temper. He had done everything for her. He had never stopped thinking at her, and this was how she repaid him? In an outburst of rage he took a hold of her hair and pulled her against him, so close that their noses almost touched. _"How dare you lay a hand on me Sarah? Up till now I've been nothing but generous to you! I gave you a chance to win your brother back five years ago; I speared him the torture of completing my labyrinth now, I didn't even have any plans on making you a goblin.__And I have done it all for you! Isn't that generous? But beware, I can also be cruel. Crueler than you can imagine."_ Jareth said in such a threatening voice that Sarah tried to back away from him, afraid what he would do to her, only to have her hair dragged harder. _"Enough! You're mine from now on. Don't forget, it was your own brother that wished you away here, the same brother that you suffered all the horrors that lived in my labyrinth to save."_ The voice that came out from him was spiteful like venom. Sarah understood that she had crossed the line this time. She looked over her shoulder to check on Toby, the child was unaware of what had just happened a few meters away.

"_Now Sarah, I'll show you just how cruel I can be. And this time, you won't have a choice."_

Jareth saw the surprise and shock that went over Sarah' face as she turned towards him only to find them standing in a wonderfully decorated bedroom. The shock quick turned into anger as Sarah realized what he had done. _"Jareth, what have you done? What happened to Toby and Thea?"_ Jareth couldn't help but smile to himself at those words. Even though it was Toby that had sent her away, she still was more worried about his welfare then her own.

"_I did just as I was told, I took you away. Away to my kingdom. Nothing more. And don't worry, the children won't remember this. They won't even remember ever knowing you."_ His grinning filled the room; make the blood run cold in her veins. A single tear fell down her cheek, it didn't go unnoticed by Jareth. His gaze softened at the sight of Sarah so heartbroken

"_Tears won't help you darling."_ His hand caressed her cheek, stroking away the lonely tear on her beautiful face.

Sarah flinched and tried to back away by the unexpected touch. Jareth hadn't expected her to welcome his touch, but it still hurt him to see that she hated him that much still. Anger rose inside him. _"Fine, if you want to play that way, two can play the same game. But remember, it was your own decision."_ His grip now harden around her cheek forcing her head to face his, her big green eyes to look into his mismatched ones. He could sense Sarah's fear, probably because of his sudden mood swings. He took the opportunity to press his lips against hers, ravishing them. Without doing anything, Sarah's body pushed against his, in an attempt to feel more of him. He really hadn't expected her body to react so willingly to his harsh treatment.

Sarah couldn't seem to stop the fire that went on inside her body every time Jareth got close to her. His touch was repulsive, but yet her body yearned for it desperately. She felt Jareth's hands move all over her body, pushing further towards the enormous bed. The calf of her legs bumped against the bed, making her loose balance for a second. But a second was all it took for both her and Jareth to stumble onto the bed. The fall didn't seem to stop Jareth from continue to ravish her body; it seemed to only increase his lust. Even though her body betrayed her for the sensation of Jareth's lips and hands, her mind still protested loud. This was wrong on so many levels, but still, felt so good. Suddenly Jareth's hand was in between her legs, spreading them wide. This made the alarm clock inside of Sarah go wild. This was wrong. All pleasure disappeared in a second and was replaced with deep fear. He wouldn't take her there, right?

Jareth's conscience had completely vanished and the only thing left in his head was the feeling of Sarah's body beneath him. His eyes were dark from lust and his erection throbbed under his tight trousers. His mind had gone completely mad; the only thing he could think of was to take her. To be the first one ever to ravish her core. He felt like a predator on its way to devour it's pray. With skilled hands, Jareth unbuttoned Sarah's pants, pulling them down in the same movement. Her fair skin became visible and his hands yearned to touch it.

NO! Sarah's mind screamed. She tried to avoid his touch, escape his embrace. His hands had gone dangerously near her private area and she was starting to panic. She tried to crawl away from him, but her hands were firmly held in place by one of his. The other hand was caressing her stomach underneath her shirt, up to her breast. Sarah shut her eyes trying to block away the nausea that overflew her. Tears began to stream from her eyes, staining her cheeks with makeup marks. Jareth didn't seem to care about her pleading noises and tears, his hand just continued to stroke her abandon, going further down to the hem of her panties. As he slipped a finger inside, Sarah gasped for air and let out a cry of fear, trying to desperately escape from Jareth.

Sarah's cry reached Jareth's ears. His mind reacted to the pleading cries she let out. The impact of what was happening hit him like concrete wall. He was hurting her, badly. His only intention had been to scare her a bit. He didn't understand how he could have gone this far. Under him lay Sarah, shaking with fear, her eyes were tightly shut and her face stained with tears. His own tears started to drip down his face onto Sarah's. His movement became still and his breath ragged. _"Oh god Sarah…I didn't mean to do this…I'm so sorry…"_ Jareth whispered his voice full of shame. His fingers brushed against her cheek in an attempt to wipe away some of the tears. Sarah must have noticed that his movements had stopped and the atmosphere in the room had changed, because she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. The sight of her tear drained green eyes looking up at him so full of fear and sadness broke him inside. It was his fault and his only that she felt this way. When he reached down to touch her she winced away. Jareth sighed and moved away from her, to sit on the side of the bed. As soon as he lifted away from her, Sarah jumped up and curled up to a ball on the other side of the bed, as far as she could from Jareth.

"_I don't blame you for being scared to death for me now. I don't think you will ever forgive me for my action today, but I tell you this love, I am truly sorry, I let my lust take over the situation. It's not an excuse, only a way of telling you I am sorry."_ He held his head in between his hands and cried silently, his voice full of concern and regret_. "I know I've hurted you in the most hateful of ways with my actions, and I will take my leave now and let you be alone. I give you my word that you won't need to see me until you wish to yourself. Goodbye Sarah…"_ Jareth whispered the last part so quiet that Sarah needed to force herself to hear it. Before Jareth walked away, he turned to her and took one of her hands in his and kissed it softly. The he sat up and walked towards the door. In the doorway he stopped and looked back at her; regret glowing in his eyes before he closed the door and left.

Sarah sat quiet on the bed. Weariness fell over her and she felt like crawling into the big bed and sleep for days. She couldn't figure out what had just happened. One minute Jareth had been a frightening monster, and the next he'd cried over the fact that he had hurt her. He had always said that he could be cruel, but Sarah never thought he would be this cruel. If this was how things were in the Underground, she wanted to go back immediately. But she couldn't. Because of her unfair treatment towards Toby, she now was a prisoner in the Underground. She didn't dare to think of what would happen to her the upcoming days; she only hoped that Jareth kept his promise not to bother her until she wished so, something Sarah never though she would.

Sarah was too tired to think anything more. Instead, she crawled under the many layers of blankets and covers. As soon as she lay down her head on the soft pillow she felt into a restless sleep.

_

Oh no, what will happen now after Jareth's idiotic mastake? Will Sarah ever forgive him for his actions? Find out in later chapter.  
>Review and add to favorite!<p> 


End file.
